Heiwa's Decension
by Raidori
Summary: Six years after Naruto's ressurection of the terroist group in the disguise of a religion Heiwa. He has gained too much power and influence over the people of the continent and four powerful warriors come down to bring an end to it.


**I'm sorry to all of you who are a tad confused onto why I put completed status on Heiwa's Ascention and yet I said stay tuned for the next chapter, what I meant to put was wait for the sequel...heheh...my bad. Well anyway let's get this started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Six years ago Namikaze Naruto became a follower of Heiwa, a terrorist group in the disguise of a religion. Naruto became the new leader with his trusty sword Ten no Yaiba, he faced many challenges such as: conflict, betrayal, a demon in the form of a giant fox and... love. He had loved her with every fiber of his being but it seems that the world had other ideas for their love. Their respective thoughts of peace tore them apart, Naruto still loved her and She still loved him but as it stood they could not be together.

"Naruto-sama?" A young girl asked.

"Yes, what is it child?" Naruto asked in his kindest voice.

"You seem sad, why is that?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it little one." He smiled at her.

She nodded and ran over to her friends. Naruto sighed and looked at the village he had created in the six years since his conquest. He turned around and continued on towards his house at the far end of the village. Once inside his place he set Ten no Yaiba on it's rack then his Heiwa cloak on it's hanger and continued on to his room. With a sigh he flopped down onto his bed he stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

Dream

_Naruto was being held against a tree by a hand to his face, the owner of the hand had the smile of a maniac on his face while he continued to draw the life force from Naruto. He felt his own grip starting to weaken and quickly grasped Ten no Yaiba with both hands and swiftly cut the man's arm off from the elbow. The man screamed but no sound came out, even as the other three of the attackers began talking no sound. They all regained their composure then vanished but not before three words boomed like thunder._

_"Very soon Naruto!"_

Dream Over

Naruto rolled over in his sleep but stayed unconcious.

Konoha

Haruno Sakura was in her bed with the familiar weight of his arm around her waist. She was looking off into the darkness of their room and fell asleep in no time flat. While she was there sleeping, her dreams were invaded by him again.

Dream

_He smiled at her as he took her into his arms. She looked up at him and began to close the distance between their lips. They held eachother with their lips connected until both needed air, as they seperated he whispered an almost inaudible word. She looked up at him puzzled. He repeated himself but no sound escaped his mouth instead he began to fade until he completely vanished and only the sound of dark chuckling was heard and a large bolt of black lightning crashed down infront of her_.

Dream Over

Sakura's eyes shot open but she stayed down on the mattress, her breathing was heavy and labored.

'Wh-what the hell was that all about?' She wondered.

"Mmmn? Sakura what'sa matter?" He asked still half alseep.

"Don't worry it was nothing Sasuke-kun, let's just go back to sleep kay'." She answered.

"Okay, we still going to that get together tommorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered again.

He re-adjusted his grip then went back to sleep, she however still lied there wide awake.

'Naruto-kun, why even after six years do you invade my dreams? You broke my heart but I still can't get rid of you! I just love you too much dammit!' She shouted in her mind.

As she began to remember all the good times she had with Naruto both as a couple and as just friends, the tears began to come down in a flood.

'I'm back with Sasuke-kun and still, and still you refuse to leave me alone.'

Sniffling she went back to sleep so she would have the energy to have fun with everyone tommorrow. As she slept her dreams were still invaded with him, most being enjoyful but still some of the bad times were mixed in. While she lied there with Sasuke's arm around her she wept.

The Next Morning (Heiwa Village)

Naruto woke up and stretched, popping his back in several places in the process. He went through his normal routine of showering, shaving and getting dressed. He had recently gotten a new design on the Heiwa cloak. It was now completely white with no symbol and had a high wavy collar. It went all the way down to his shins and the tail ends went down mid-calf, it now had a very fine zipper. (A/N: Yall know where it seems to like fit almost impossibly perfectly and there's just a very thin black line) He put on his basic back shirt and black ninja pants then put the cloak on over his shirt and put on his pure white gloves. He strapped Ten no Yaiba to his back then said a prayer before exiting his house.

"Ah! Good morning Naruto-sama!"

"I hope you had a nice sleep last night Naruto-sama!"

Those were just the average hello's he'd get every morning. With a smile he'd wave politely back to those who said hello or good morning. He continued on his way towards the small market area to get a small breakfast before he went to lead the village in the 30 minute prayer. He looked up at the sky and was puzzled at the sudden cluster of black clouds.

"That's weird, it was nice and sunny not even three minutes ago." He mumbled.

Shrugging it off he continued on his way toward the market area.

"Naruto-sama!" A group of kids called behind him.

"Well good morning to you too!" He smiled at them.

"Will you teach us how to fight?!" They all asked in unison.

Sighing, it was like this everyday, he focused his gaze on all of them.

"Like I told you the day before and the day before that. I. Will. Not." He told them.

"But why?!" The group whined.

"I fight so you don't have to... but it would seem that lesson has yet to sink in." He answered.

The kids pouted and hurried off to wherever they had come from. With a small smile he shook his head and continued on his way again.

Konoha

Sakura hurried herself in getting ready for the little get together Ino had arranged for all of them. Let's see she still had to shower, get her clothes from the dryer, paint her nails and pick up the food Ino had ordered.

'Ya know, if it's Ino idea how come I'M the one getting the food?!' She wondered.

Shrugging she got her clothes out of the dryer then headed off to the shower. She turned the water on hot and stepped in. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of pleasure, she picked up her soap and began to scrub her body.

"Damn, the hell was up with that dream last night?" She asked aloud. "Let's see, Naruto-kun, an AWESOME kiss, an evil chuckle and black lightning?"

Rinsing herself off she got her shampoo and lathered it into her hair.

"What the hell does it all mean? Is he in trouble? Is he gonna attack us again? Ya know what? Forget it! I'll just leave it alone and go on with my day!" She said.

Washing the shampoo from her hair she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Putting on her clothes she got out of the bathroom and began to paint her nails green. She sat down on their bed and noticed a note on the dresser.

Sakura,  
Had to go and do something, but I'll meet you at the party

Love,  
Sasuke

She sighed and put the note back down then continued to paint her nails.

'I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I know you're trying to make me forget about him but it's just no use.' She thought.

Sitting on her bed while her nails dried she looked over at the picture of squad 7, she looked a little more to the left and saw the picture of them before he left. She began to grow sad but quickly shook the feeling off.

'NO! I can't be all sad when all of our friends are there! I have to be happy, enoying their company!' She told herself.

Getting up off her bed she walked out of the apartment and hurried off to the deli on the route to Ino's place.

"Um yes I'm here to pick up an order under the name 'Yamanaka' is it ready?" Sakura asked the clerk.

"Hm? Oh right! Be right back." The clerk said.

She went into the back and produced a large deli tray then handed it to Sakura. She thanked the clerk and quickly made her way to Ino's.

"Hey everybody! Food's here!" Sakura called as she entered Ino's apartment.

* * *

**Kinda boring chapter yes but it had to be done... well I guess it didn't HAVE to be done but what the hell might as well**

**-Raidori**


End file.
